A Beatles Engagement
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Prequel to Here's to the Night. How Buffy and Spike got married. Warning Character Deaths at setup.
1. She Loves You

'She Loves You' by the Beatles and Scooby Universe created by Joss. This is a prequel to My Tomorrow Universe. This is how I not only got rid of characters that I didn't want, but to get Spike and Buffy to really admit how much they care about each other.  
  
You think you lost your love,  
  
When I saw her yesterday  
  
It's you she's thinking of  
  
And she told me what to say  
  
She says she loves  
  
And you know that can't be bad  
  
Yes, she loves you  
  
And you know you should be glad  
  
Spike was surprised to see a note on his TV when he got back from the apocalypse that not all of the Scoobies had survived he was worn and tired but still curiosity got the better of him. The note was in little bit's handwriting. Little bit, No he was not going to cry again tonight. He could cry again tomorrow, tonight was not the time. 'Dear Spike, I know that we are all doing the whole apocalypse thing again, but I need you to know that Buffy still loves you. I have always supported the two of you and I want you two back together. Love always Dawn.'  
  
She said you hurt her so  
  
She almost lost her mind  
  
She said to let you know  
  
You're not the hurting kind  
  
She says she loves  
  
And you know that can't be bad  
  
Yes, she loves you  
  
And you know you should be glad  
  
Spike broke down into the tears that he had promised himself he wouldn't cry. Little bit had wanted him and Buffy back together and she seemed to think Buffy was open to the idea. After everything he had done to her. Buffy was willing to give him a zillionth chance. The only thing he hadn't done is leave her. He would never leave. He would always be there for her no matter what.  
  
And now it's up to you  
  
I think it's only fair  
  
Pride can hurt you too  
  
Apologize to her  
  
Because she loves you  
  
And you know that can't be bad  
  
Yes, she loves you  
  
And you know you should be glad  
  
Spike raced to Buffy's house. He owed it to Dawn's memory to try and make this thing between him and Buffy work. "Buffy. I just thought you shouldn't be alone. You know after what happened." "I lost them Spike. I lost Dawn, Anya, and Tara. I am so numb right now I can't even think straight." "I should have been able to stop Warren. I let you down." "Spike you couldn't fight warren with your chip. Besides, you could never let me down. You have been the one person I've been able to count on." "Is there anything I could do?" "Just sit with me." As he sat down she kissed him a kiss of pain and sorrow a kiss that begged him never to leave and he never would. Now all he had to do is find a way to prove it to Buffy. 


	2. I Feel Fine

'I Feel Fine' by the Beatles  
  
Baby's good to me, you know  
  
She's happy as can be, you know  
  
She said so, I'm in love with her and I feel fine  
  
Baby says she's mine, you know  
  
She tells me all the time, you know  
  
She said so, I'm in love with her and I feel fine  
  
  
  
Spike couldn't believe that he and Buffy were really back together. This was a difficult time for her and he knew that maybe it wasn't the right time for a little happiness, but he still had to try. He needed to prove now more than ever that he was staying. He was going to do the most drastic, daring thing he had ever attempted.  
  
  
  
I'm so glad, that she's my little girl  
  
She's so glad, she's telling all the world  
  
That her baby buys her things, you know  
  
He buys her diamond rings, you know  
  
She said so, she's in love with me and I feel fine  
  
Baby says she's mine, you know  
  
She tells me all the time, you know  
  
She said so, I'm in love with her and I feel fine  
  
  
  
He, William the Bloody, was in a jewelry store picking out a diamond to propose with. He couldn't believe how calm he was about this. He was going to propose to Buffy and he wasn't nervous. It just seemed so right. She had even told Xander and Willow that they were back together. "That one" he said pointing at the most beautiful diamond ring he had ever seen. He quickly paid for it and headed out the door and to the next phase of his plan. 


	3. I want to hold your hand

"I want to hold your hand' by the Beatles  
  
Oh yeah I'll tell you something  
  
I think you'll understand  
  
When I'll say that something  
  
I want to hold your hand  
  
I want to hold your hand  
  
I want to hold your hand  
  
Spike was at Buffy's front porch. He'd been standing outside waiting for her to come home from the Magic Box where she, Willow, and Xander worked. "Hey sweetie" Buffy said coming up the steps "Have you been waiting long?" "No, just since nightfall." "Right, the vampire daylight thing" "Buffy I want to ask you something and I'm not sure how you are going to take it." "Well you can't know until you ask." "Will you marry me?"  
  
Oh, Please say to me  
  
You'll let me be your man  
  
And please say to me  
  
You'll let me hold your hand  
  
Now let me hold your hand  
  
I want to hold your hand  
  
"Are you serious? I mean are vampires even allowed to marry outside of spells made by upset wiccas?" Spike smiled at the reminder to the last time he had done this. It was so simple then. This was way more intense. "We don't do it normally and it can't be in a church, but Buffy I have never been more serious about anything in my unlife." He looked for some kind of response in her eyes. "And the final answer is.." "Spike, I just, yes"  
  
And when I touch you  
  
I feel happy inside  
  
It's such a feeling that my love.  
  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide  
  
Spike couldn't remember grabbing her into his arms, but he was going to keep her there forever. He felt complete and he was determined that this was how their story was supposed to go. "Buffy, I know we will never be normal and there will probably be a million things dividing us and we can never have kids, but I love you so much." He was going to say more but she had quieted his rant with a kiss. When she finally came up for breathe she asked "Is that my ring in your pocket or are you just happy I said yes" "Both" 


	4. Can't Buy Me Love

Can't Buy Me Love  
  
Song is pure Beatles and Buffy and Spike are pure Joss Whedon. But putting the two together for a job hunt was my idea.  
  
Can't buy me love, love I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright Cause I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love  
  
"Willow," Buffy screamed coming into the Magic Box the next morning. "You will never believe what happened when I got home last night."  
  
"Well if it involves you and a bleached blonde vampire I don't want to know," responded Xander from the table where he was reading. "Finding out that you two were back together was more than I ever wanted to know."  
  
"Just for that I really am going to make you an usher"  
  
"Huh"  
  
Buffy lifted up her hand to show off the diamond ring on it. "Spike and I are engaged. It just happened last night. Where's Willow?"  
  
"I'm right here" came the voice of the red head. "I was just doing some shelving in the back. So you two are really engaged, because I didn't do it, but there are other spells."  
  
"It's real this time Will. It was all sweet and romantic and we didn't fight once, not once in an entire night. It's a record."  
  
"Bonus points for not trying to kill the guy proposing." Willow said optimistically.  
  
"Yeah, the only problem is I think I'm going to have to start moonlighting on you guys. I love the shop, but I'm already on a tight income and that's just regular stuff like food, electricity, and shelter. I have absolutely no budget for a wedding or a honeymoon."  
  
I'll give you all I got to give if you say you love me too I may not have a lot to give but what I got I'll give to you I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love  
  
Back at what was now their house, Spike was thinking along the same lines only he had already sent an email to a publishing house two days before. Now was the patient waiting time that he hated. Of course, he had all the memories of last time to cheer him up. "She actually said yes," he said shaking his head. He would never have believed that it was possible. It was just too incredible. But he would have plenty of time to consider it. Eternity if he had his way. No right now he needed to focus and to focus he should turn on the computer and see if he'd gotten a response. "Clem wants me at a poker game he has lined up on Friday. (That sounds great.) Willow sent out a Magic Box ad. (Protective Amulet of Athena Twenty bucks.) Angel scanned a picture of Connor. (Poor kid, he looks like Angel, He's going to be miserable when he grows up, No friends at all.) Oh my god here it is Firebird Publishing. Dear William, the manuscript you have sent us was inspired. It captured the raw lust of vampirism that made Anne Rice famous. (Bloody idiots.) Your book 'Scourge of Europe' is accepted for publication and we will send you all the paperwork later this week. I will be around next week to pick up the paperwork and hear some of your ideas for the rest of the series of books 'Real Vampires.' I have a feeling this book will go straight to the New York Times Best Seller List. Talk to you later. Harold Koehler Firebird Publishing.'  
  
Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love.  
  
  
  
"Honey I'm home." Buffy smiled as she opened the door at five that evening. "Sorry I left so early, but I had to tell everybody the good news. Spike? Where are you?"  
  
"In here," came her fiancés' voice from the dining room.  
  
"What are you up to in here?" Cause I was thinking we could" but before she could finish the statement that probably would have sent them upstairs to their bedroom for the rest of the night. She walked into the dining room and saw a romantic candlelit dinner. She was so shocked that she didn't even notice the blonde vampire sneaking up behind her and grabbing her around her waist.  
  
"You know the book I wrote last year about Darla, Angelus, Dru, and Me. Well I just found out today that it's going to get published."  
  
"Oh honey, that's wonderful, wait you always said that you never wanted to publish your journals. That it was bad enough writers with no idea what vampires where wrote those trashy books, but when Dracula told his story it nearly wiped out vampires."  
  
"Well I'm not writing about how to kill us. I'm writing about all the fun we had. It's like a history book of victims and old friends."  
  
"You did this because of last night didn't you. If you weren't marrying me, you wouldn't even think of publish those names and dates."  
  
"I love you. And you mean more to me than anyone I wrote about in that book. Besides except for Angel and Dru everyone else is dead and what do I care if they get mad."  
  
"You're sure about this."  
  
"As sure as I am that I want to marry you."  
  
Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so Can't buy me love, no, no, no, no 


	5. With Love From Me to You

If there's anything that you want. If there's anything I could do. Just call on me and I'll send it along. With love from me to you.  
  
"Honey, I hate to wake you up, but the publishing guy is going to be here today and I wanted to wish you luck," Buffy said leaning over and kissing Spike before she left for the Magic Box.  
  
I've got everything that you want. Like a heart that's oh so true. Just call on me and I'll send it along. With love from me to you.  
  
Spike answered the door for Harold Koehler later that morning. "William Hart, I can tell you what a thrill it is to meet the man who produced such an amazing vampire book."  
  
"Yeah right, the paper work's on the desk along with the outlines for the next three books."  
  
"It all seems to be in order except for the inscription. Every book has an inscription that acknowledges the people that made the book possible. Once I get that, I can hand over your first check and inform you that the first copy of the book will be sent here in about two weeks."  
  
I've got arms that long to hold you. And keep you by my side. I've got lips that long to kiss you. And keep you satisfied.  
  
"Buffy, its here," Spike screamed as he ran into the living room. "The book is finally here."  
  
"Oh, let me see," Buffy begged excitedly getting caught up in the moment.  
  
Spike handed her the book, "Read the inscription."  
  
She flipped two pages until she found it, "To Buffy the woman who found the only way to bring goodness out in vampires is to love them." 


	6. Hard Day's Night

It's been a hard day's night. And I've been working like a dog. It's been a hard day's night. I should be sleeping like a log. But when I get home to you. I find the things that you do. Will make me feel all right.  
  
"I can't move." Buffy said collapsing onto the bed. "I don't even care that I'm smelly and wearing the outfit I put on for patrol to bed. I am just going to lay here until that alarm goes off tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh come on I thought that training session was fun." Spike said walking in.  
  
"It is not fun to patrol for four hours killing about ten vampires. Then come home and fight your fiancé who also happens to be a vampire for another three. I'm so completely wiped. I'm getting too old for this. Now I know why slayers aren't supposed to live into their twenties. Their bodies are already about to give out on them. I'm old and tired and headed for that old slayers home I used to talk about you know the one where I sit around talking about how I got Mr. Pointy bronzed. Bronze oh my god. I was supposed to meet Willow and Xander there tonight. Could you hand me the phone so I can call them?"  
  
Spike grabbed the phone off the nightstand. "I'm not letting you let your muscles tense up. Now you are going to get up walk over here to make the phone call and then you're taking a hot bubble bath to relax those muscles."  
  
Buffy feebly got up muttering something about who died and made him Giles. She called the Bronze and explained to Willow how patrol and training had wiped her out. At least her best friend would be sympathetic to her sore muscles.  
  
You know I work all day. To get you money: to buy you things. And it's worth it just to hear you say. You're going to give me everything.  
  
After her phone call, Buffy stumbled into the bathroom. "I really, really hate that man. I swear anyone else had seen me on that bed tired they would have let me stay there. But no I have a mean fiancé that makes me get up and take a bath."  
  
"Would it make you feel any better if I got in and started massaging your shoulders?"  
  
"Maybe a little" Buffy smiled as Spike got in to make bath time full of fun.  
  
So why on earth should I moan? Because when I get you alone, You know I feel okay. When I'm home, everything seems to be right. When I'm home, feeling you holding me tight.  
  
After they had managed to get out of the bathtub and into their pajamas. Spike and Buffy snuggled into bed to sleep the sleep of the very tired slayer and the knackered vampire three hours later. 


	7. Eight Days a Week

Oh, I need your love babe. Yes, you know it's true. Hope you need my love babe. Just like, I need you. Hold me. Love me. Hold me. Love me. Ain't got nothing but love babe, Eight days a week.  
  
"Eight Days" Buffy cried looking at the guest list of people coming to her house in.  
  
"Eight Days" agreed Willow, "But we almost have everything prepared. The caterers, the invitations, the minister, the band, oh and the bubbles that everybody is supposed to blow as you two leave, but the kids always find them and use them up so there aren't any more bubbles when you leave."  
  
"What kids? The only child coming is Connor and he's a little young for bubbles since he's still teething. I know this is a simple little surrogate family thing, I'm just worried. This is the first time Angel, Cordy, or Oz has been here in awhile not to mention Giles and Wes are coming over from England."  
  
"I wonder what Fred, Gunn, and Lorne are going to be like?"  
  
"I don't know, but they're a part of Angel Investigations so they can't be so bad."  
  
Love you everyday girl, Always on my mind, One thing I can say girl, Love you all the time. Hold me. Love me. Hold me. Love me. Eight days a week, I love you. Eight days a week is not enough to show I care.  
  
"So ladies how is every thing going?" Spike asked as he walked in.  
  
"Great, in fact," Buffy said giving Willow a play along look, "we were just discussing the bachelorette party we're going to have with Cordy and Fred, but we couldn't decide which male stripper to use so we're holding auditions this weekend when they get in. But cheer up Wes, Gunn, and Lorne don't even know you, so they might hang out if you don't try and kill them or talk badly about Angel since they work with him. Unfortunately, Giles, Angel, Xander, and Oz probably won't say very much. Angel and Xander weren't even coming until Cordy and Willow threaten them."  
  
"Which is why out of the whole lot Clem is my best man"  
  
"Wow, it's getting late" Willow said looking at her watch. "Buffy I'll see you at the shop tomorrow to finish our discussion."  
  
"Night Will," Buffy said hugging her friend and maid of honor. "So" she said turning towards Spike. "What do you have planned in seven days when I'm sleeping over at Willow's apartment?"  
  
"I'm more interested in what I have planed for the next six nights."  
  
"Oh and what's that?"  
  
"Make up for loosing you for a night." 


	8. A Little Help From My Friends

A little help from my friends What would you think if I sang out of tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me? Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song. I will try not to sing out of key. I get by with a little from my friends. I get high with a little help from my friends. Going to try with a little help from my friends  
  
"Ahhhhh" Buffy, Willow, and Cordy all screamed and hugged each other when Cordy walked through a front door she had never wanted to walk through again. "Cordy your hair is different. It must be the new style in L.A. I swear Sunnydale has always been light years behind you L.A. sophisticates." Buffy said dragging Cordy and Willow to the couch. It's hard to believe the three musketeers together again."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm still adjusting to why I'm here. You and Spike," Cordy asked.  
  
"I think we're all dealing with that," said Angel coming through the door caring suitcases followed by three people Buffy had never met.  
  
"Oh Buffy, Gunn, our action man, Lorne, he sees things when people sing, and Fred is our researcher and the one holding Connor." Cordy introduced Angel Investigations.  
  
"Awww, Look at the little guy." Buffy said cooing over Connor. "Oh," realizing Gunn, Lorne and Fred still looked uncomfortable. "I'm Buffy and this is Willow, she's our researcher. Xander is still at the Magic Box, The plane from England isn't in yet so you can't met Giles, Oz and the Dingoes are coming tomorrow, so the only one missing is"  
  
"Me," came a voice from the kitchen. "Hey Spike bloke who lives here."  
  
"Well since everyone's introduced. Fred, Cordy, you're with us. And you men have a wonderful time. Willow's number is on the refrigerator if something goes wrong. Just remember to be at the airport at seven, terminal ten from England." Buffy said a little too cheerfully, kissed Spike and whispered 'be nice' before the four girls left.  
  
What do I do when my love is away? Does it worry you to be alone? How do I feel by the end of the day? Are you sad because you're on your own? No, I get by with a little help from my friends.  
  
After dropping the two watchers at the house, Spike had decided to take off. Except for the green guy from Pylea, no one in that housed liked him very much anyway. He was headed over to Clem's when he heard a noise behind him.  
  
"Sorry" apologized Lorne, "I just figured that you needed some friendly company after the cold reception you got in there. I can't figure out why they accept Angel and hate you."  
  
"Long story, but me and a couple of my mates are going to play poker if you'd like to come."  
  
"Sounds like fun, I used to be something of a card shark once upon a time."  
  
"Really, well a real card shark is going to be at the game tonight."  
  
"Fascinating, maybe we can convince him to sing so I can read his cards. Cause trust me when I say card sharks only think about their cards."  
  
Do you need anybody? I need somebody to love. Could it be anybody? I want somebody to love.  
  
Would you believe in a love at first sight? Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time. What do you see when you turn out the light? I can't tell you, but I know its mine. Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends.  
  
"Okay now I want full details of how you and Spike went from trying to kill each other to getting married." Cordy said as the four girls were settling in for a night of movies with hot guys and talking about their hot guys.  
  
"Well, he sort of became part of the Scoobies when he got this chip in his head that will only let him hurt demons. But I didn't really start liking him until I came back from the dead and he was there understanding how it felt. He balances me, keeps me in check. Don't get me wrong we still fight. But it's different, we know we'll always be there for each other."  
  
"Kruption." Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Kruption means when two warriors join their souls together. She thinks Angel and I have it too." Cordy explained.  
  
"And do you" Willow asked excitedly. "I mean is Angel why you're so different and nice."  
  
"Well is Xander the one that made you so nosey? I guess Angel had a big part in my change, but L.A. and some other people and demons have helped along the way. Watching Fred and Gunn be all adorable together helped a lot."  
  
"Well I recommend starting with something in the Chris O'Donnell collection. But I have to call the house to make sure Giles and Wes made it in okay." Buffy said reaching for the phone.  
  
"Wes" screamed Cordy and Fred at the same time. "You didn't tell me Wes was coming." Cordy continued.  
  
"Yeah, he's the council's representative. Why? What's wrong with Wes being here? Is this going to ruin my wedding?" Buffy freaked putting down the receiver. "Tell me not to worry."  
  
Do you need anybody? I just need somebody to love. Could it be anybody? I want somebody to love.  
  
"We need to worry." Xander said to Giles, Angel, Gunn, and Wes who was sitting as far away from Angel as he could. "I mean Buffy's going to make the biggest mistake of her life and we're all sitting here playing monopoly like we support her."  
  
"Well why didn't you do something before now since you're the one that still lives here?" Angel retorted.  
  
"Hello I believe being made an usher at my best friend's wedding testifies to my trying to do something."  
  
"So what do you suggest?" Giles asked  
  
"He's a vampire, I'm down for killing him," Gunn suggested.  
  
"But wouldn't that make Buffy a tad upset?" Wes inquired.  
  
"No more then someone trying to steal your baby" Angel responded looking down at Connor in his arms. He was only leaving Wes alone for Buffy's sake, but if he ever saw him again under normal circumstances.  
  
"So what do we do?" Xander asked. "Come on I finally have other members of the We Hate Spike Fan Club. We got to do something."  
  
"I suggest shutting up and playing Monopoly." Giles snapped. "Listen I am well aware of the negative consequences of Buffy going through with this, but this is Buffy's decision and we are going to support her no matter what."  
  
I get by with a little help from my friends. Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends. With a little help from my friends 


	9. Love Me Do

Love, Love Me Do. You know I love you. I'll always be true. So please, Love Me Do. Oh, Love Me Do.  
  
"This is it," Buffy thought the next night as she was looking in the mirror at her white dress. In a moment of nostalgia she had had the dress she wore to defeat the Master recreated. She'd always thought of the night of her first death and the first time she was bitten as the night she first connected to the vampires she fought. As Dracula had told her years later, the Slayer's power was originally connected to vampire powers. Besides, everyone had loved the dress and Spike had never seen it.  
  
"Buffy are you ready," Willow asked as she walked in, in the flowing red dress that all three bridesmaids were wearing. "Wow, I remembered the dress looked good on you, but it looks amazing."  
  
"Yeah I guess it's been awhile since I've dressed up for anything."  
  
"Yeah it was Xander and Anya's Wed. Well it's been awhile."  
  
"Are Cordy and Fred ready?"  
  
"We're right here" Cordy said coming in. "Oh my God, talk about time warp. What made you decide to relive that horrible evening?"  
  
"Well the Master is technically going to be family. I just figured we should remember him."  
  
"I know it sounds silly, but do you have something old, new, borrowed and blue." Fred asked standing awkwardly at the door watching the three old friends obviously reliving a moment.  
  
"As a matter of fact," Buffy smiled, "The crucifix, Angel gave me the first week I moved to Sunnydale when I was sixteen. So, that's old. Yes, Cordy I already asked Angel if he was okay with it. The dress is new. I borrowed Willow's earrings, which I promise to return, and my hair scrunchy is blue. So, since we're all ready, one of you need to go check on the guys. Its funny people think women take more time to get ready, but I swear guys take longer."  
  
Just then, Giles walked in said "Good Lord" and rubbed his glasses. "What an interesting choice in dress."  
  
"I'm going to get that all night, from the people that were there aren't I?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"Sorry, I was just shocked at seeing you in something you would call retro." Giles explained trying not to remember the night his slayer had died. "So shall we start?"  
  
Fred, Cordy, and Willow left so that they could begin the processional.  
  
"Giles, I really appreciate you coming to give me away." Buffy said giving him a hug. "I know you feel about the same way about Spike as you did the last time I asked you. So it means a lot that you haven't given me a lecture on the duty of being a slayer and how inappropriate it is for a slayer to marry a vampire."  
  
"Buffy, you've always been the daughter I never had and I would never dream of standing in your way not that it would do me much good anyway." He smiled as they heard the 'Wedding March' and started walking down the stairs.  
  
Spike looked amazing in his tuxedo. Clem, Lorne, and another guy from kitten poker were standing next to him. He watched as Buffy came down stairs in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. He loved that dress! He heard shocked gasp from Xander and Angel, but he ignored them. Giles gave Buffy to him and as the ceremony that would join their hearts forever began, he could faintly hear 'Wind Beneath My Wings.' 


	10. Help!

Help! I need somebody, Help! Not just anybody, Help! You know I need someone, Help!  
  
When I was younger, so much younger then today, I never needed anybody's help in any way. But now these days are gone and I'm not so self-assured. Now I find, I've changed my mind, I've opened up the door.  
  
"Faith" Buffy was surprised when she opened the door to see the other slayer.  
  
"Look Buffy I have a big favor to ask." Faith said coming into the living room.  
  
Help me if you can I'm feeling down. And I do appreciate you being around. Help me get my feet back on the ground. Won't you please, please help me?  
  
"So there's an evil apocalypse and you need me to come along to get killed." Buffy said after she had listened to Faith beg for help, which was quite unusual for Faith. In fact, Buffy couldn't remember a time that Faith had ever asked for help.  
  
"No I just think it would be better if both of us were there. You know double our chances for success." Faith explained.  
  
"Even though our chances are slim to none," Buffy reminded her.  
  
And now my life has changed in oh so many ways. My independence seems to vanish in the haze. But every now and then, I feel so insecure. I know I've deceived you right, I've never done before.  
  
"So are you going to help?" Faith asked. "I know you're all Mrs. Married to a Vampire now, but I'm counting on you. I don't know if I can do it alone."  
  
A/N To find out what Buffy decides read 'Here's to the Night.' 


End file.
